Part-time Job Senpai
Part-time Job Senpai (a.k.a Takahiro) Takahiro-senpai is the master of time management. He holds at least 5 different part-time jobs at a time but still manages to do well in school. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the gourmet beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and two memorable events. He is part of the 3-A class. Appearance Takahiro has short messy light-brown hair. He sports a white and green uniform with a fanny pack, khakis, and a green work visor. Items Once Takahiro visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the Gourmet Beans. Favorite Items * Broomstick * Christmas Tree * Cooler * Director's Chair * Fruit Milk * Gazebo * Gondola * Gothic Table Set * Maid Cafe Set * Mat with food * Millefuelle * Parasol And Mat * Plastic Stool Set * Skeleton Model * Softdrinks * Yakitori Stand * Wheelbarrow * White Day Set Love Letter (Requires 104 visits to obtain) "Hey! Thanks for spending my work break with me. If you need additional help in the cafe I could use the extra work." - Takahiro-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession 1st Confession (Requires 168 visits to obtain) You are about to open the cafe. You check today's supplies and see that the stocks are low. You remember that you scheduled a delivery from the supplies company. They usually make their deliveries in the morning so you're not too worried about running out within the day. You hear someone knock on the cafe's front door. ???: "Hello? Anybody there? Delivery!" Wow. That was quick. You: "Coming! Just give me a second." You put aside your stock list and head for the door. When you open the door, you see a familiar face. You: '"Wait, don't I know you? Aren't you a student in this school?" You recognize him from the times he's been to the cafe. You recall his name was Takahiro. '''Takahiro-senpai: '"Yeah! I am. You have some deliveries for you! I'm assuming it's some cafe supplies!" 'You: '"Yes. Thank you. Uhm, your Takahiro-senpai, right? May I ask why you're the one making the deliveries?" 'Takahiro-senpai: '"Oh, yeah. I'm your new delivery guy. I just got this job from courier company that your supplier uses for deliveries." '''You: "Wow. So I'm not the only working-student here! Don't you find it challenging to balance school and work at the same time?" Takahiro-senpai: '''"Yeah, it really is difficult. I have 4 other part-time jobs so it's been quite tough! I have to be on my toes all the time." '''You: "What? 4 other jobs?!?" Poor guy. You figure you were lucky to get this scholarship deal with the school. You can't imagine working 5 jobs just to pay for tuition. Takahiro-senpai: '"Yeah. But it's nothing that can't be done through hard work! We'll do well if we just put our minds to it, don't you agree? Anyway, I'll be heading out now. I have a couple more deliveries to make! See you again soon!" 2nd Confession (Requires 262 visits to obtain) It's a cloudy day. A strong cool wind blows past you. You are headed to the convenience store outside the school to buy some supplies. Halfway there, it starts lightly drizzling. You didn't bring an umbrella because you didn't expect it to rain. You hope it doesn't get any worse. You get to the convenience store. When you enter the store, you hear a familiar voice. '''Takahiro-senpai: '"Thank you and come again!" You look at the cashier area and see Takahiro-senpai behind the register. '''Takahiro-senpai: "Oh! It's you, (your name). Welcome to our store!" You: "Hello, Takahiro-senpai! It's nice to see you. I'm actually not surprised that you took this part-time job too." Takahiro-senpai: "Of course! I had to get the job when the position opened up. It's pretty near to the school. Wow. You're so dedicated to your job that you even came here without an umbrella in this weather! Just to restock some supplies!" You: "No, this is nothing. Besides, the rain is just a light drizzle and the store is across the school. It's no trouble at all." You gather your supplies and pay for them. Takahiro-senpai puts it all in a bag. Takahiro-senpai: "Thank you and come again!" You leave the convenience store. It is still lightly drizzling but you pay it no mind and keep walking back to the café. All of a sudden, it starts raining harder. You know you're going to get drenched. You start walking faster. Someone calls out to you while you're walking. You turn back and see Takahiro-senpai running towards you, with an umbrella in his hand. Takahiro-senpai: "(Your name)! I ran out as soon as it started raining harder. I had a feeling you didn't have an umbrella. Here, take it!" He holds the umbrella above your head and shelters you both. You: "Eh??? You came all this way to give me this umbrella? Isn't this from the store? And what about you! You'll also get wet!" Takahiro-senpai: "No! No! It's fine! I have an extra work-shirt back at the store! And it's okay, the umbrella is on me! Besides, it's more important to me that you don't get sick! I would worry about you if I just left you to get soaked from the rain. Go on, take it." You take the umbrella from Takahiro-senpai. You: "Thank you, Takahiro-senpai! But I simply can't just accept this umbrella for free. I'll pay you." Takahiro-senpai: "Hmn, if you want to repay me, you can just accompany me to this show my father's making me go to! His friend is the director and father wants me to attend in his place!" You: "Sure! That sounds good to me!" Takahiro-senpai: '''"Great! I'll text you the details! See you then!" He runs through the rain, back to the store. Special CGs Today is the day you accompany Takahiro-senpai to watch a play! You agreed to meet in front of the school. You put on your favorite dress. You can't watch a play in your school or cafe clothes, now can you? It's almost time for your meet-up. You head to the school gate. You get to the gate and see that no one is there.There are cars parked outside, several sports cars and a stretch limousine at the end of the street. You message Takahiro-senpai and tell him that you've arrived. Suddenly, the stretch limousine start s to move from the end of the street. It stops in front of you. The chauffeur of the limousine gets out from the driver's side. He heads toward you and opens the last door on the limousine. '''Chauffeur: "Good Morning, Madam. The young master is waiting for you in the limousine." You: "Young master? What young master?" Chauffeur: "Takahiro-obocchama. I will be driving you two to the play." You: "Huh? Takahiro-obocchama???" You go inside the limousine and see Takahiro-senpai seated comfortably between its plush interiors. Takahiro-senpai: "Hello (your name). You look beautiful in that dress!" You: "Thank you, Takahiro-senpai. Uhm, if you don't mind me asking, is this your vehicle?" Takahiro-senpai: "Ah, yes it is. This is my favorite car." You: "B-but your part-time jobs! don't tell me you've earned enough from them to buy a limousine?" Takahiro-senpai: "No, no. This was given to me as a birthday present by my family." Takahiro-senpai: "I actually don't earn that much from those jobs. It's just that my father want me to keep doing them." Takahiro-senpai: "He believes I should know the value of hard work through hands-on experience." Takahiro-senpai: "He says it is essential for me to learn, if I were to inherit his company, Okane Corporation, one day." You gasp. Okane Corporation is one the biggest companies in the country. They have multiple sub-companies underneath them in almost every field from land-development to shipping and transportation. Takahiro-senpai must be one of the wealthiest people in the country. yet he is probably one of most humble and hardworking people you have ever met.. Takahiro-senpai: "Thank you for accompanying me again. I'm really happy that you are here." He just smiles at you quietly for a moment. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, preparing for what he was about to say next Takahiro-senpai: "But if i am to be quite honest about my intention, I really just used this as an excuse to spend more time with you." Takahiro-senpai: "I really enjoy your company, (your name). Just being beside you makes me smile. You makes the weariness of a long day's work melt away." Takahiro-senpai: "I also admire the way you put your heart into what you do. You don't let anything stop you from doing your work, not even a little rain!" He must be referring to the time he gave you an umbrella when you visited the convenience store." Takahiro-senpai: "Although I think you should also think about your health. Don't do that too often, okay?" He looks into your eyes and smiles. Takahiro-senpai: "I like you, (your name). Is it okay if I--if I treat this play as our first date?" White day event (2017) Message+Item Edit Dear Mc, Thanks so much for making some Valentine's choco for me. No expensive or fancy chocolates can even compare to something that my special person made for me. Thank you again. I hope this little White day present shows you have much I appreciate your presence in my life. I'll try to take a leave from my job s one of these days so we can go on a date together. I'll surely be looking forward to that day! '' ''Love, Takahiro-senpai Item: A dollar bill Relationships: Souh senpai (A.k.a Butler senpai): Takahiro-senpai and Souh-senpai have known each other since they were young boys. Takahiro’s family's company is an important investor and patron to Souh’s family hotel chain. Often, Takahiro’s father would bring him to business meetings at the hotel’s main office. This is where he first met Souh, who was at the time, a small butler-in-training. While waiting for their parents to finish their meetings, Souh would often practice his butler skills on Takahiro. He would make sure that Takahiro was always comfortable and tend to Takahiro's every whim. Who better to practice on than a real young master? Up until today, even if they’re no longer children and Souh is already a full-fledged butler, he still treats Takahiro the same way. Even if Takahiro insists that he can do things on his own and that Souh should no longer have to do any “duties” as a butler, Souh does not listen and keeps on pampering Takahiro whenever they see each other at school. Takahiro realizes that serving others is something that Souh really enjoys, and although he often protests to being waited on, he still lets his friend do whatever he wants. Others Part-Time Yukata.png|Star Festival CG Part-Time Jog SFP.png|School Festival Play CG Aimage.jpeg| Trick Halloween CG Super Love Mode Quotes * "Seeing you work hard at your jobs also inspires me to keep working hard as well. You truly inspire me to be the best version of myself. I am glad that you're the person I like the most." * "You know, talking to you makes all the stress and weariness from work fade away. Being with you feels like having a breath of fresh air." * "You know what's more important to my work? You, of course. Choose any day of the week and I'll take a day off. We can go somewhere together, just the two of us." While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * “Yes. I have been very busy manning different stalls here at the festival. But I’ll always make time for you. You will always be even more important to me than my work.” * “Hey! Have some yakitori from one of my festival stalls! Don’t worry about the payment. It’s my treat. I cooked it just for you, of course!” * “It is uncommon for me to have time to relax like this, with all my part-time jobs and schoolwork. So I’m glad that I get to spend this small break with you. I will truly cherish this memory.” Christmas Confession * "Whoa! A present for me? Ah, I needed a new planner for next year! This is perfect! I'll need it to keep track of my schedules. Thank you so much!" * "Ugghhh. My body hurts from shoveling snow all day. But seeing your smile now makes me feel so muhc better. Thank you." * "Ah, I asked to take a leave for all my jobs on Christmas day. Why? Well, you see, I kinda wanted to spend that day with you. We can go to anywhere you want to go." Pre-Super Love Mode *“Ah! So soothing!” *“Wanna hang out? It’s my break time!” *“Is there anything I could help you with?” Ultimate Love Mode Confession "Y-you like me? R-really? I feel so lucky that someone as wonderful as you could come to care for me. Thank you for choosing me to be by your side. I will continue to work hard to be someone you can be proud with. I love you so much, {your name}." Category:Boys